Storage systems such as deployable shelving, closable bins/compartments, and the like are often provided for vehicle cargo areas. For example, a cargo area of a vehicle having a rear liftgate closure, such as a sport-utility vehicle (SUV), a cross-over utility vehicle (CUV), and the like will include such hidden or deployable storage shelves/compartments. Often, particularly in conditions of low ambient light, the vehicle interior lighting is insufficient to allow the user to easily access and/or visualize the contents of such storage. It is also a goal of the vehicle manufacturer to provide lighting options which are unique and attractive to attract the attention of viewers.
Accordingly, the present disclosure relates to an illuminated tiered storage system for a motor vehicle cargo area. Advantageously, the described illuminated tiered storage system incorporates an illumination system comprising both task and accent lighting.